Baths of various kinds, ranging from Roman baths to jacuzzi tubs to the typical bathtub found in the home, have long been known. The bathtub can very simply provide a bathing compartment for a cleansing bath, or can provide features to appeal to aesthetics, such as swirling action of the water, an unusually shaped tub, or even an aquarium bath as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,132, wherein the sides of the bathing compartment form water-tight chambers for use as an aquarium visible to one bathing within the tub.
The present invention provides a bathtub having a highly decorative appearance to the bather, and a light source for viewing the decorative features and to provide added safety for the bather.
Decorative elements for a bathing fixture frequently include such features as cannot easily be changed. For example, the fixtures may be gold plated, brightly colored ceramic, crystal, or the like, in a variety of designs or shapes. The tub itself may be of a decorative shape, or may be formed of a colored or patterned material. Additionally, water resistant decals or stickers in the form of flowers, mushrooms, owls and the like can be applied to the surface of the tub. As previously mentioned, the tub may even include an aquarium portion. However, these known decorative features present many drawbacks. For example, decorative fixtures, once installed, can be expensive and inconvenient to replace, should the bather tire of them. The decals can be difficult to remove from the tub surface when a change of decoration may be desired. Additionally, the shape of the tub or the material from which it is formed, is generally a relatively permanent feature and cannot easily be altered to suit changing tastes or the whims of the bather.
As a separate matter, many tubs present difficulties to bathers such as children, elderly persons, or bathers of any age with poor eyesight. Bath accessories such as a bar of soap, wash cloth, shampoo bottle cap, or children's bath toys, can slip under the surface of the bath water and be difficult to locate and retrieve. Further, the bottom surface of the bathing compartment is not always clearly visible, making it difficult for some to enter or leave the bathing compartment safely.
The present invention provides a bathtub wherein the decorative elements can include items which typically are not used to decorate bathtubs, such as fresh flower arrangements, actual seashells or sand, or any three-dimensional object of an appropriate size which the bather would like to display as a portion of the bathing compartment. The bathtub includes a clear bottom surface, beneath which can be positioned the decorative items mentioned. In addition, the area beneath the clear bottom surface can include a light source. The light source can serve to illuminate the decorative elements. Additionally, the light source provides added convenience and safety for the bather, for example in retrieving objects which slip under the surface of the water, or in entering or leaving the bathtub.